Night of Crimes III - Freunde
Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt. Meine Strategie, mich zu verstecken und aufzulauern, brachte an einem Ort wie diesem nicht viel. Also begann ich, mich meinem Ziel auf eine andere Art zu nähern: Durch Verfolgung. Sinistra Dieses Blut... es klebte überall. An den Büschen, der Leiche selbst und an der fremden, menschenähnlichen Kreatur, die mitten in der Bewegung wie zu Eis erstarrt war. Sie hatte dem Mädchen und dem Vampir immer noch den gestachelten Rücken zugewandt, sodass sie ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnten. "...Wer bist du?!", fragte Vladimir schließlich, um das entsetzte Schweigen zu brechen. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. "V-vielleicht versteht er uns n-nicht", flüsterte das Mädchen stockend. Ihr ohnehin schneeweißes Gesicht war inzwischen noch blasser geworden und sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von der grausam entstellten Leiche abwenden. "Das kann sein", meinte der Vampir und stellte der Kreatur seine Frage daraufhin in der Dämonensprache, die in der Unterwelt und an vielen anderen, ähnlichen Orten weit verbreitet war. Diesmal schien das Wesen zu reagieren, denn es drehte sich vorsichtig um und musterte die beiden Fremden, die es bei seiner Mahlzeit gestört hatten und nun erstaunt betrachteten. Doch es gab immer noch keine Antwort von sich. "Lass mich mal probieren", meinte das Mädchen schließlich zum Vampir, der sie verwundert anstarrte. Sie fasste ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und kniete sich auf den weichen, erdigen Boden, um mit der Kreatur auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. "Hör mal", begann sie vorsichtig, "Wir sind keine Menschen. Du kannst uns vertrauen!" "Und Menschen etwa nicht, oder was?!", unterbrach Vladimir sie spöttisch, doch der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, brachte ihn augenblicklich zum Schweigen. "Bitte sag uns, wer du bist", flüsterte das Mädchen freundlich, als es sich wieder der Kreatur zugewandt hatte, und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass das Wesen einen stellenweise blutbespritzten Menschenschädel als Maske trug, und fragte sich, wie wohl sein richtiges Gesicht aussah. "BoneEater", murmelte es schließlich, doch seine Stimme klang misstrauisch. "Ich heiße Vladimir", meinte der Vampir lächelnd, doch das Wesen schien ihn nur am Rande wahrzunehmen. Seine Sinne waren vollkommen auf das fremde Mädchen konzentriert. "Wie heißt du?", fragte er langsam, als würde ihm das Reden etwas Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Das Mädchen wollte ihm eigentlich erklären, warum sie ihm ihren Namen nicht sagen konnte, doch das würde er vielleicht nicht verstehen. Also beschloss sie einfach, sich einen Ersatznamen auszudenken. "Du kannst mich ruhig Stella nennen", meinte sie lächelnd. "Was?!", stieß Vladimir fassungslos hervor, "Ich dachte, du darfst niemandem deinen N-" "Es ist ja auch nicht mein richtiger Name, du Pappnase", zischte sie genervt, "aber irgendwie muss er mich doch ansprechen können!" "Und ich etwa nicht?!" "Doch, du auch", presste Stella ''zwischen vor Genervtheit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, und drehte sich wieder zu BoneEater um. Der hatte inzwischen damit begonnen, die Arm- und Rippenknochen seiner Mahlzeit sorgfältig von Blutresten zu säubern und neben sich auf einen kleinen Stapel zu legen. Stella war kurz davor, sich zu übergeben. "So", meinte sie schließlich, als sie den Gestank von Blut und Verwesung nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte, und stand auf. "Ich geh dann mal. Wollte ja noch einen guten Freund treffen..." "Moment - du willst einfach so gehen?!", fragte Vladimir irritiert und starrte sie an. "Ja, genau das will ich", antwortete sie ungeduldig, "Du kannst ja mitkommen, wenn du möchtest." "Und was ist mit ihm?", fragte der Vampir und deutete auf BoneEater, der von ihrem Gespräch offenbar nichts mitbekam. "Der kann auch mitkommen, wenn er Lust hat. Aber nur ohne sein... ''Essen!" Stella sprach das letzte Wort absichtlich angeekelt aus. Vladimir fragte BoneEater, ob er sie begleiten wolle, und er stimmte zu. Währendessen war Stella bereits losgegangen, um den für sie unangenehmen Gestank so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen. Vladimir machte der Abstand zu ihr nichts aus, denn so konnte er die Gelegenheit nutzen, BoneEater etwas auszufragen. "Woher kommst du eigentlich?", wollte der Vampir wissen, während er neben der Kreatur durch das dichte Gras spazierte. Diese zuckte zu seiner Überraschung nur mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht mehr." "Warum denn?", hakte Vladimir verwundert nach, stieß damit aber nur auf eine Mauer des Schweigens. Vielleicht hat er ja Amnesie, überlegte er, und merkte dabei nicht, dass Stella plötzlich angehalten hatte und nun direkt vor ihm stand. Ein dumpfer Knall ertönte, als Vladimir aus Versehen gegen ihren geflügelten Rücken stieß und das Mädchen damit zu Fall brachte. "Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen?!", schimpfte sie verärgert und rappelte sich wieder auf. "Tut mir Leid", murmelte Vladimir beschämt - und starrte im nächsten Moment fassungslos auf das, was sich einige Meter vor Stella befand. Es war ein Geist. "Wer...?!", begann der Vampir stockend, doch das Mädchen unterbrach ihn schief lächelnd. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich mich mit einem guten Freund treffen wollte." Sie trat zur Seite, sodass der Geist, bei dem es sich um einen kleinen Jungen handelte, den Vampir und BoneEater sehen konnte. Er schien keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben, denn er starrte sie ausdruckslos mit seinen großen, trüblich weißen Augen an. Zuerst dachte Vladimir, der Kleine wäre blind, doch dann bemerkte er, wie er blinzelte und seine kaum erkennbaren Pupillen jeder kleinsten Bewegung folgten. "Darf ich vorstellen:", meinte Stella und deutete auf den Geisterjungen an ihrer Seite, "Das ist Louis." BoneEater Verwundert starrte BoneEater den kleinen Jungen an. Es war nun schon das dritte Mal, dass er einen Menschen sah, der offenbar doch kein Mensch war. Das verwirrte ihn zusehends. Auch der Vampir wirkte überrascht, aber er lächelte Louis freundlich an und stellte sich vor. Nun war BoneEater an der Reihe, doch er brachte kein Wort über seine dünnen Lippen. "Was ist los?", fragte Stella irritiert und etwas besorgt, "Geht's dir nicht gut?" Kaum merkbar schüttelte er den Kopf und fixierte den Jungen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. BoneEater hatte keine Angst vor Louis selbst; Er fand es einfach nur irgendwie unheimlich, dass dessen Körper fast komplett durchsichtig war. Schließlich stellte Stella BoneEater dem Jungen vor, der ihn und Vladimir neugierig musterte. "Hallo", meinte er schüchtern, aber freundlich. Seine hohe, kindliche Stimme passte gar nicht zu seinem traurigen, verwahrlosten Aussehen. "Woher kennst du ihn?", fragte Vladimir Stella neugierig. "Vor etwa drei Jahren habe ich Louis genau hier kennengelernt", erzählte sie. In ihrem Blick lag etwas... Trauriges. "Wir haben uns sofort angefreundet, denn ich war eigentlich die Einzige, die ihn sehen und mit ihm sprechen konnte. Er hat mir auch erzählt, wie er zum Geist geworden ist." Sie atmete tief ein, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Lange, bevor ich ihn kennengelernt habe, war er hier eines Tages im Winter mit seiner Mutter spazieren, die er über alles geliebt hatte. Irgendwann, als sie eine Pause auf einer Bank machten, sagte die Mutter, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte und es holen müsste. Sie wollte, dass Louis bei der Sitzbank auf sie wartete, und das tat er auch. Er wartete, bis es irgendwann immer dunkler und kälter wurde und die Nacht einbrach. Er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen, auf sie zu warten. Doch schließlich stellte er fest, dass sie nicht mehr wiederkommen würde. Also begann Louis, den gesamten Park nach ihr abzusuchen. Er suchte und suchte, bis er nicht mehr konnte und vor Erschöpfung und Kälte zusammenbrach. Wäre damals jemand in der Nähe gewesen, dann hätte es für ihn vielleicht noch eine Überlebenschance gegeben." Fassungslos starrten Vladimir und BoneEater Louis an. Nie im Leben hätten sie von einem kleinen Jungen so einen traurigen Tod erwartet. "Nach seinem Tod ist Louis zum Geist geworden, weil... er weiter nach seiner Mutter suchen wollte", flüsterte Stella mit zittriger Stimme, "und das tut er heute noch." "...Ach du heilige Blutbank!", hauchte Vladimir entsetzt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben verspürte er so was wie Mitleid. "...Und was ist mit seinen Augen passiert?!", fragte er zögernd, als sein Blick auf Louis' blasses Gesicht fiel. "Der Schnee", antwortete der Geisterjunge kaum hörbar, "Er hat sie kaputtgemacht. Er war so kalt..." Er schlang seine kurzen Ärmchen schützend um sich, als wenn er frieren würde, und schloss die Augen. BoneEater musterte ihn traurig. Vladimir wollte gerade etwas erwähnen, irgendwas, was den armen Kleinen trösten könnte, als er plötzlich ein ungewöhnliches und dennoch erschreckend vertrautes Brennen auf der Kopfhaut spürte. Langsam, ganz langsam drehte er sich um und richtete seinen Blick auf den Himmel, wobei sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten. Leise fluchte er etwas auf russisch. "Was ist los?!", fragte Stella beunruhigt, und folgte Vladimirs Blick, bis sie erkannte, wovor er solche Angst hatte. Die Sonne ging auf. Vladimir "Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, zu gehen", meinte der Vampir gespielt fröhlich, um seine wachsende Panik zu verbergen, und schlenderte auf den nächstliegenden Schatten unter einem Baum zu. Das Brennen wurde dadurch zwar ein bisschen gelindert, doch es wurde immer noch von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker und unerträglicher. Stella merkte, in welch brenzliger Situation sich Vladimir befand, also erklärte sie BoneEater und Louis möglichst verständlich, warum sie jetzt so schnell wie möglich gehen mussten. "Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Louis schließlich, doch Stella schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist besser, wenn du hierbleibst. Außerdem... wolltest du ja nach deiner Mutter suchen", fügte sie mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu. "Oh. Stimmt." Louis' Blick wanderte wieder zu Boden. "Aber keine Sorge, wir kommen wieder, sobald es dunkel wird!", versicherte ihm Stella lächelnd, als sie sein trauriges Gesicht sah. Daraufhin hellte sich seine Miene ein wenig auf. Hastig verabschiedeten sich BoneEater, Stella und Vladimir von ihm, bevor sie zusammen losgingen, um so schnell wie möglich ein sicheres Versteck zu suchen. Der Geisterjunge sah ihnen noch lange nach, bis sie schließlich verschwunden waren. Er freute sich schon darauf, sie am Abend wiederzusehen. Genau in diesem Moment schlossen sich zwei kräftige Krallenhände um seinen Hals. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als laut loszulachen. Dieser kleine Wicht hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Wesen wie ich dazu in der Lage waren, Geister zu berühren. "Lass mich los!", keuchte er und zerrte an meinen Händen. Natürlich schaffte er es nicht, meinen festen Griff auch nur minimal zu lockern. Schließlich war er im Grunde noch ein Kind - meine Lieblingsart von Opfern. Ich hob ihn hoch, sodass ihm mein Würgegriff noch mehr zu schaffen machte. Ich liebe es, meine Opfer leiden zu sehen! "Wo sind sie?!", fragte ich ihn. Ich hatte von meinem Versteck aus gesehen, wie sich dieser Wicht mit drei weiteren Personen unterhalten hatte. Einer von denen hatte die Seelen. Das spürte ich deutlich. "S-sie haben d-den Park verl-lassen", keuchte der Junge stockend. Es fiel ihm offenbar schwer, seine Freunde zu verraten. So etwas liebe ich! Ein bösartiges Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, und ich ließ den Jungen fallen. Allerdings nur, um ihn danach sofort mit beiden Händen am Genick zu packen. Schließlich war ich noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Denn warum sollte ich die ganze Zeit warten, bis ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte, wenn ich nicht jetzt schon ein paar Seelen klauen konnte?! "Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, ''Kiddo", zischte ich ihm leise ins Ohr, "denn du wirst meine erste Seele sein!" Mit diesen Worten verschob ich ruckartig seinen kleinen Kinderkopf. Ein lautes Knacken ertönte, es klang wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Danach ließ ich ihn los und er kippte leblos zu Boden.'' Er war tot. Doch statt einfach zu verschwinden und die Leiche sich selbst zu überlassen, wartete ich, bis sich plötzlich eine kaum sichtbare Wolke vom immer durchsichtiger werdenden Körper erhob. Es war eine Seele. Die Seele des Kindes. Ich hatte kein Gefäß oder dergleichen dabei, um sie einzufangen, also beugte ich mich nach vorne und atmete sie einfach ein. Sofort durchfuhr mich eine Kältewelle, die mir fast den Atem nahm. Musste wohl eine Erinnerung an den ersten Tod gewesen sein. Doch als es schließlich vorbei war, spürte ich, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. '' ''Ich fühlte mich stärker. Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen